


Wash Away the Sorrow

by CaptainL95



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: No Inkling wants to wash away ink, it's just not in their blood. However, during a casual Turf Wars match, an Inkling girl soon can't resist doing so, with her own internal tank of "yellow ink".





	Wash Away the Sorrow

Painting is an art. The careful and concentrated usage of color, hues lightly stroked and delicately blending at the edges to create a recreation of the artist's soul, whether it be a truer than reality depiction of a world living beyond the painting frame or a surreal exaggeration of perceived facets of existence. The purpose and meaning behind pieces of historic art has been speculated and debated for centuries, by those who claimed they had a sophisticated eye for details and emotions.

Inklings did not see that same moderation as a positive point.

Inklings were humanoid creatures with the ability to morph into squids, as identified by the tentacles on the tops of their heads. Being cephalopods, ink was an important part of their lives, culture, society, every facet of their lives revolved around the gooey substance.

And nowhere was this more evident than the most popular sport played by Inklings, Turf War. Two teams of four Inklings each were placed in an arena, and the objective was to cover as much ground with their team's color in the time limit. Not only was it a game to make use of the Inkling's natural productions, but their transformation skill, as the squids could swim in the ink to move faster and remain hidden from normal eyes.

And Turf War was big. Huge, even. Broadcasts were televised with almost all Inklings tuning in, fanbases were formed around the most famous professional teams and players with rivalries around opposing fans, figures and cards were traded and collected, athletes were idolized and fawned after. It was the single activity that defined the Inklings as a race.

Adults weren't the only ones playing Turf War either, kids that had matured to full control over human forms would meet up after school for fun and friendly matches. There were plenty that aspired to become professional, but a lot just did it for enjoyment and hanging out with peers.

That's why Mari, an teenage Inkling girl, was currently taking the inkway road out to Port Mackerel. A couple other kids from class had made plans for a Turf War way out there, and Mari had volunteered, her homework could wait. She didn't want to do Turf War for a career later in life, she'd rather be watched on television like Callie and Marie, but she was a kid and wanted a bunch of fun in her life.

As she was swimming out to the far coast, Mari started feeling a strange feeling in her squid body, something she was not familiar with. Maybe it had something to do with how far she was swimming out to get to Port Mackerel, she hadn't spent this much time as a squid ever since maturation. Squid bodies experienced feelings different than human bodies, it could have been a human thing she didn't know the squid equivalent to. It wasn't the worst thing, so she just kept swimming.

An hour in the ink later, Mari's discomfort had grown to very annoying levels, and she was beginning to worry she had come down with some sort of illness. But she was far from her home in Inkopolis now, she wasn't going back now. Besides, she had finally arrived at Port Mackerel, might as well do what she had come here for and jumped out of the ink, turning back into a human midair and landing on her feet.

Now human and still, Mari realized what her problem was as it changed form into a recognizable human ailment. She needed to pee decently bad, so she could only assume that she never had a bathroom need in squid form before. Now that she understood the problem, she could easily fix it. Port Mackerel was a popular Turf War arena, there would be a public restroom around the area she could use. And sure enough, right off the inkway were two doors with simple symbols to represent the male and female genders. Happy that she had the chance to relieve herself immediately, she walked into the girl's restroom to take care of business.

It couldn't be that simple. There was a stigma against public restrooms for a reason, as Mari found out when she entered. There was a bunch of ink sprayed all over the walls, that wasn't bad, she was going to play Turf War after all and ink was such an integral part of Inkling culture. But of course, there had to be other messes in the room too, ones that made Mari cringe and retreat back to the clean sanctuary of outside.

“Ohh,” she grumbled in frustration. “Why does it have to be disgusting now, when I gotta go? What do I do now,” she asked as she left the room. An answer would have been nice, but she asked it as a rhetorical question, there was no one else around to hear her.

No one else around to see her, either. Mari looked around to confirm that was the case, and saw no other Inklings. “Well, I guess if I won't be seen...” She was trying to sound innocent, but there was a deliberate attempt to be inappropriate running through her mind. Acting overly casual, whistling included, she backed up to the male bathroom door and snuck in. If she took care of matters and got out before anyone saw her, what was the harm?

She should have expected that this bathroom wouldn't be better. Goop and liquids everywhere, just as bad as the ladies'. “I just can't catch a break.” She considered using the toilet anyway from lack of options, but it was a large hurdle to overcome. It was a need, but not incredibly urgent, she was capable of holding it. So long as Turf War didn't take too long, she could swim back to her house in time. Squids weren't capable of having accidents, were they?

Disappointed, she slowly opened the door to exit, looking around to ensure the coast was clear once more, and walked out as soon as she was convinced it was safe. Bladder filling with urine, Mari could only lean against the bathroom wall and wait for the other kids to arrive, where games would at least distract her.

It was a good thing she didn't stay in the bathroom long, because a squid jumped from the inkway soon after, transforming into a boy in midair the same way Mari did. She recognized him from classes, his name was Ceph and he seemed like a pretty cool dude. He didn't talk much, but he saved it for one-liners that got a laugh every now and again.

Once he gained his bearings in human form, Ceph joined Mari at the wall and started talking. “You got here early, Mari. Anyone else pass by already?”

“I haven't seen anyone since I got here, and I think the arena is still empty. Is anyone else from class going to be here?”

“Not our class, everyone else are my friends from other years or the schoolyard.”

Mari felt a little awkward, being a squid out of ink in this group. She didn't know anyone that was going to be here, she hadn't even been part of the initial invites. She only jumped in once they had exhausted their circle of friends and put out an open invitation to fill the empty slot, which Mari accepted first.

“You've got your weapon? We can't provide one if you aren't prepared,” Ceph warned while reaching to the ink tank strapped to his back, where most players connected their arms. He pulled his rifle into view, a Splat Charger. It's not about coverage, but making every shot straight and connect. It's been said that weapon choice says a lot about its wielder.

Mari smiled and shook her head as her hand went behind her back, pulling out a pistol and spinning the trigger on her finger. “The Splattershot Jr., the best handgun ever made. Six splats, more than enough to paint anything that moves.”

As Mari was showing off, six more squids jumped out in rapid succession and became Inklings, a mixture of boys and girls. Ceph recognized them all, but Mari was left clueless. They started making small talk amongst themselves while she just kept quiet, silently and discreetly keeping her pee in check.

A couple minutes later, Ceph, who had taken the reigns as leader of the pack, held up his hands up to get everyone quiet. “Alright, time to split into teams. Me and Mari over there will be team captains, so pick your teams. Dibs on yellow team!” Ceph's tentacle hair turned yellow to show team alignment. It was good that Inklings could change their ink color at will, or Turf War teams would be very difficult to make. There had been a few cases of cheating by changing to enemy colors, but the honor system had worked for the most part.

Mari had to hope his color choice wouldn't be a bad omen, that their ink was the only yellow she'd get on her clothes. She changed to green herself, as that was her favorite color. The other Inklings picked their teams by standing next to the captain and changing their own colors, and Mari noticed they were reluctant to join her instead of Ceph. She sighed, it didn't look like things were going to work like the unit they needed to.

\---------------

Mari was having a hard time. The Turf War was going fine, the teams were evenly matched and were each winning around the same amount of matches in close calls, but Mari's body was giving her enough close calls as it was. Her need to pee was only getting worse and there was no way she could deal with it. If she left for whatever reason, she'd ruin everyone else's fun as Turf War needed 8 players. If she wet herself, she'd be the laughing stock of the school. She had to hold it, there wasn't a choice, but she really couldn't much longer.

Because of her need, she hadn't been playing too well. She had stayed well out of sight of any other players so she could do what was needed to hold herself without being seen. It would have been easier to hide as a squid, but she wasn't able to do that either. She was right, squids didn't have to worry about bladders, but it wasn't like the problem just went away when she transformed as she experienced earlier. The squid equivalent to full bladder was an intense outward pressure that made their entire body feel like it was about to explode, it was unbearable. Mari had to stay human, and that human was going to pee herself.

Mari's strategy now was to hide in a side alcove when the round started, paint the area so her teammates didn't think she was slacking off, and stay out of sight so she could hold herself. She'd found nooks of the map where no one would find her, where she could keep her hands tightly between her legs unknown to anyone else. She'd gladly use the public restroom if she could get over to it, but her absence would be noticed. It also had to be a Friday, the game wouldn't end early for homework or anything, she had to stay in the arena for who knew how much longer. No chance of holding it long enough, Mari had to make the decision: leave and have everyone mad at her, or wet herself and face the mocking.

“Could...could I pee on the ground,” Mari asked aloud. It was an option, certainly, but far from an appealing one. True, her hiding spots meant she probably wouldn't be seen if that's the route she took, but a stray player would cross her path every once in a while and she had no assurance it wouldn't happen in the crucial minutes. Plus, she was a teenage girl, and she considered peeing outside gross, and didn't know how to anyway.

She needed to come up with a plan, but it was hard to do that when she had to tinkle so bad. While she was deciding, she pushed her legs together, dancing on them up and down and jiggling them side to side. A couple of spurts were dripping their way free into her shorts because Mari had decided against panties for the day, where they ran off the rubber material Inklings usually wore to avoid permanent ink stains, and down her legs. It wasn't enough to be immediately visible, but Mari was panicking. She needed to find some way to take care of her strained bladder fast.

That's when she heard footsteps running towards her, and she had to regain composure instantly, looking like she was doing something. The Inkling that came dashing down was Ceph, and Mari quickly pulled out her weapon in the presence of the enemy. Ceph, his rifle still out, skid to a halt and put his hands up in the air. “Hold on, I'm not gonna shoot. I just...this is a pretty hidden spot, huh?” He put his arms down and went to look casual, though he was fidgeting in place.

Now Mari had no idea what to do. Obviously she couldn't make a move with someone else right there, even worse that it was a boy, but modesty was running out. She couldn't hide her need forever, but she didn't have the strength to move without an accident, and Ceph wasn't moving either. Why was he hanging around, anyway? He wasn't gaining territory for the team, he wasn't just striking a conversation, he wasn't even sitting and resting, he was standing and bouncing around. But Mari couldn't ask him to leave, or he'd know something was up. What were her choices in a bad situation like this getting worse?

There was a minute of silence where both Mari and Ceph stood where they were, awkwardly fidgeting in their spots. Mari was trying to convince herself to stand up for herself and tell Ceph to get out, but it was hard to muster that kind of courage. Right before she spoke out, Ceph's silence snapped, and he started asking favors with a pleading tone. “Could you please go away for a minute or something, Mari?”

“What? What do I need to leave for?”

“I need to take a really bad piss, and this is the only place I can do it. Actually, would you stand guard for me over there?” He pointed to the only way onto the platform they were on, while his other hand pressed against the front of his shorts.

And now Mari was screwed. The mere thought of Ceph peeing was sending her bladder into overdrive, wanting so hard to force its contents out. But she had to do as he said, so he'd leave sooner and she could have privacy once more, so she made one step up the path before she had to stop hard. Her bladder spasmed fiercely, sending more dribbles into her shorts and onto her legs. She had minutes at best, she could tell, even if she stood perfectly still. But even so close, she couldn't hold herself in front of Ceph, it just felt wrong.

No getting around it, though, she couldn't hide her need completely. “I...I can't move.”

“Why? Are you hurt? Should we stop and get a doctor or something?!” Now he was scared, it was a terrifying thought to have someone injured during his game and therefore under his watch.

“I...I-I can't hold it anymore! I have to pee so bad, I'm gonna wet myself!” Her eyes were shut tight, but tears were still coming through. The long sides of her tentacle hair joined her hands between her thighs, gripping as tightly as she could, holding back the inevitable that was happening soon. Her full body was rigid, afraid to make even the slightest motion for fear of the dam bursting.

Ceph didn't know what to say about what was unfolding in front of him. Sure, he had come to terms with using the bathroom on a Turf War arena, but it still made him worried to see someone else in the predicament, even if his normal means of solving it wasn't considered a big deal to him. “But, you're already down in this place. Why don't you just go?”

“I've never used anything other than a toilet, I don't know what to do!” There was shame in it, taking care of personal needs like that in public was something most girls were against, but she'd have done it by now if she knew what to do.

This was on Ceph's shoulders now, so it was really lucky that he had a clue. He looked around to be sure they were unseen and unheard, and gave a light embrace to Mari for comfort once he was sure they had privacy. “It's okay, I can help you. Are you okay with that?”

“I just wanna peeeee!”

“Okay, that's fine. Can you take your pants off?” He knew that was a question he shouldn't have asked, but this was an emergency, he thought it'd slide given the circumstances.

“I...I can't move my hands! I'll have an accident if I do!”

“Alright, alright, that's okay. I'll...” Ceph had no idea how to phrase what he was going to say because it would sound really bad any way he said it. “I'll help you get your shorts off, you pull your hands away when I say so, a little bit of wetness is fine. Is that cool?”

Mari didn't say anything to interrupt her crying sniffles, but she nodded to indicate she was okay with the plan. Ceph knelt down and placed his hands on the waistband of Mari's shorts, ready to give the signal to pull them down, before she interrupted him with a hurried “wait”. Slowly, she pulled one of her hands off her crotch and slid it down the front of her shorts, ending back at its original position on the other side of the material, with the other hand following suit. “Please hurry,” she begged as her leg movements got more frantic.

Ceph cursed himself for not thinking of that solution, but it did make things easier. Not wasting any time, he yanked her shorts down to her ankles, with some trouble past her constantly moving knees. He was certainly surprised by her lack of underwear, but there were other things that needed to be done. “Now, this is going to be difficult, but you need to squat down. Bend your knees so you're almost sitting on the ground.”

Mari did as she was told, shakily and nervous. She had never done this before, but as she lowered herself, her bladder started to relax, like it was perfectly natural for a girl to squat and pee. But she wasn't ready yet, and her hands cupped against her privates were starting to catch her leakings, the warm liquid dripping between her trembling fingers. She let out a series of surprised and sad gasps mixed with cries in response, and they were incredibly cute noises. She continued her descent, but with the spurts not stopping, she probably had a few seconds before the tanks broke.

Still, she did make it down, her butt hanging a few inches above the metal flooring of the port platform. “You're doing good, Mari,” Ceph praised. “You balancing all right like that?” She was wobbling, but Mari still nodded because she hadn't fallen over yet and wanted to get this over with fast. “Okay then, bend forward a little so your...um...” As calm and objective as Ceph was being right now, he couldn't bring himself to name the female genitalia even just for instruction, no matter the synonym. “So your stream doesn't flow straight into your shorts.” And once Mari had obeyed, Ceph could say the words she had been dying to hear, “Then you're good. Move your hands and pee.”

Mari did not need to be told that twice. Her hands flew free faster than a swimming squid, and the stream started running openly, pouring out a heavy torrent of urine in a nice heavy river, or waterfall taking the height into consideration. And Mari was loving every little drop of it, who doesn't love a bladder overfilled to the point of near-bursting surrendering all of its contents in a consistent and easy rush. She couldn't help but let her mouth hang open and release a breathy exhale to indicate her immense satisfaction. It meant she would experience more of the pungent scent coming off the large and growing puddle beneath herself, but that could be overlooked for now.

Ceph was standing and watching a foot away, a little fascinated. It wasn't that this sight was new to him, but there was something more appealing to it when it was a girl his age. There was also the base amusement of the puddle being dyed green by Mari's ink getting washed into the water, and he found that kind of funny. But mostly, he felt happy for Mari, he empathized with her intense relief and how good it felt for her.

It also served to remind him why he came to the isolated area at all. He had to pee too, and pretty damn bad. He had put it aside to help someone else who needed to go way worse, but now that he was just watching Mari, the urge came back in full force, and he tightly gripped the front of his shorts in response.

It would be proper to wait for Mari to finish and leave before taking care of his own business, but considering how strong she was still going, he wasn't sure if he could wait long enough. So he just stood by, his legs bouncing up and down, anticipating the moment she'd curb the flow and run off to resume the good fight. Unfortunately, it wasn't coming fast enough.

It only took a couple seconds before Ceph couldn't take it anymore. He'd normally at least ask Mari's permission to use the bathroom with her, but desperation wasn't going to allow that modesty. Already so close to the designated toilet, Ceph pushed the front of his shorts down just enough to pull his penis into the open, upon which it started spraying just about instantly. It went into the same puddle Mari was making, enough to get her to take notice. It was certainly a sight, and it was making her a little uncomfortable, but she was afraid to speak up about it. It'd be hypocritical to speak up considering she was the first to treat the arena like a toilet, even if he was the one to enable it. Also, she had never seen that part of male anatomy before, so it was fascinating to her.

Ceph and Mari stood in their places taking their respective leaks, making one giant pond beneath them, neither making a noise outside a few sighs of relief, allowing them to soak in the sounds of the loud splashing and the distant sounds of other Inklings having fun. It took a couple minutes, but both of them finished, Ceph before Mari, especially impressive when Mari had a head start. While Ceph was shaking his penis to get the excess pee drops off the tip, Mari was finally running dry. She let out a big sigh to indicate her need had been taken care of, and turned her head to Ceph. “Um...do you have toilet paper or anything?”

“Yeah, that's a little harder for girls. Either shake your...butt, I guess, or just deal with being a little wet.” Mari took the latter, she just wanted to stand up already. Reaching down, she pulled her shorts back up to her waist as Ceph was stuffing his junk into his pants. Once they were both standing and presentable, Ceph asked, “You feeling all right, now?”

“My legs hurt.” Mari wasn't keeping eye contact, and her gaze was drawn to the mess she made, and she was reasonably impressed with her work, even if it was made with Ceph's help. A big circle of water, mostly clear with a lot of green ink mixed in, making it a deep green, almost brown with a lot of foam on the edges. “But...I do feel a lot better now, so thanks. So...how did you know what to do? I mean...it's a lot different for both of us.”

“Yeah, back when I was just starting to evolve into human form, my older sister took me out to practice with a weapon. We did it alone, so she didn't have a problem using the bathroom outdoors and teaching me to do it. It was kind of a big thing for me, seeing a girl like that for the first time, it stuck with me. I was just reciting what I remembered seeing. Guess you helped me out in a tough spot, Celphie.”

“Your sister's name is Celphie?”

“Yeah, my parents stuck with a theme in their kids' names. It happens. Now's not really the time to talk about my family, we should get back to the main part of the arena before we're discovered. And we definitely need to cover that up,” he suggested while pointing at the puddle.

Mari had a plan for that, thankfully. Without skipping a beat, she pulled out her Splattershot Jr. and pointed it at the water, firing a bunch of rounds in to blend it in with the ink-covered floor everywhere around it. It took extra shots, the pee dissolved a lot of it, but it was unnoticeable soon enough. “There we go, hidden.”

“Not exactly,” Ceph pointed out while chuckling a little. “Your legs are still covered. I got it, don't worry.” Just as Mari had done, Ceph reached to his back and retrieved his Splat Charger and prepared the shot, firing a low-power strip of ink at her legs, covering everything. “There we go, hidden. Yellow covers the piss real well.”

“Hey!” Retaliating, she fired a few splats of her own onto his shirt in no real pattern, and one on his nose. “There, we're even. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?” She ran off back to the part where everyone was having fun, and Ceph followed once he processed she was moving. “We never talk about this again, deal?”

“Fine, but you owe me one. Throw the game?”

“Not on your life! Gotta bring your best inking to beat me! Do you have that skill?”

“I can bring it! Team, let's paint this town yellow,” he shouted louder as a rallying cry. His allies each replied with their own affirmations of the objective, and the Turf War was back on, full force.


End file.
